A Love for an Age
by Sakura33himE
Summary: AU-Canon Divergence. No one dies! A sweet, smutty, tale of Bilbo and Thorin finding themselves in each other. Will sometimes be a little OOC, but will be a close to as they should be as I can. (sorry for the summary.)
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYOH! Everyone, welcome to my Bagginshield tale ^.^ These two are too precious and I want them to live happily ever after. So that is what this story will do. Sweet, Fluff, cuteness with lots of 'plot' too ;3 Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **A Felled Dragon**

The dragon had fallen. Plummeting from the sky, Bilbo watched it fall onto the burning city. He blinked rapidly and squinted as he watched on, waiting to see fire burst forth or feel wind from sprouting wings; but there was not. Smaug was dead.

Relief and uncertainty filled him. Smaug had been beyond frightening, and part of Bilbo was glad that he would no longer terrorize those under the mountain and the people of the lake. But such massive destruction lay in his wake, and many had lost those dear to them. The city was burned, crumbling, even as it sat on the icy water Bilbo could see the flames still licking the darkened skies. His heart sank horribly. _If only._ If only he'd been more silent, if only he'd been quicker, or if only he'd kept his mouth shut and not spoke of the black arrow. Maybe things would have been different. He couldn't help but feel their calamity was his doing.

The next couple days did not help either.

No sooner had the dragon fallen did Thorin march back into the walls of the mountain, one thing on his mind. **Gold.** Immediately he began his search. The company fallowed him in, searching behind him, Bilbo more hesitant knowing the stone was in his pocket. The dwarves were determined to venture into their true home, while Thorin was determined to find his birth-right.

Smaug had gotten in Biblo's head. He feared the stone would drive the dwarf mad, and with his frantic search for the large gem it seemed his fears would be right. This was not the Thorin he knew.

Two days after the fall of Smaug; when Fili, Kili, Oin, and Bofur returned and Bilbo tried his best to persuade them to leave. He knew it was more than likely a long shot, as they had just made the journey back to the mountain, and although he was so very pleased to see Kili looking so much better his mind was occupied by Thorin.

He'd been totally consumed with gold, maddening his mind and Bilbo did not want to see him like this. He knew their only hope was to get them out of the mountain. He tried to convince everyone to leave, and none would listen – most of all Thorin. It made his heart clench. He didn't want to see the dwarf he'd come to admire and call friend forget himself in a love of gold.

The rest of the company seemed less effected by the call, or not at all which was of some comfort. But not one of them would abandon their king or their home. Not that Bilbo blamed them, but still it was so hard to witness. He could see they were all concerned as well, but concern was not enough.

They were running out of food, only having with them what they'd brought from Laketown. The mountain was of course barren, and they could not eat gold. Smaug had made such a mess of the inner halls aswell and the sea of gold could not be sorted. Everything looked bleak, but the company seemed so eager to get it back to its former glory. Even though it seemed impossible as Thorin would not have anyone sit idly and he would not part with even a handful of coins to pay to fill their stores. It made Bilbo want to grab Thorin by his braids and shake him hard.

Could he not see what he was becoming?

Bilbo had thought he was doing the right thing by sneaking the stone away to Bard and Thranduil, giving it to them to trade for what they were owed. Balance would be restored and Thorin would have what he desired so. He had little hope things would go smoothly, but he had to hope they would work. It was the only option he had left.

" _Throw him over the ramparts!"_

It had nearly snapped his heart in half to hear those words shouted. No, he did not fear him, not even then. But to think the dwarf he'd silently pledged his loyalty to and would fallow to the ends of Middle-Earth was so lost in his own sickened mind that he would threaten Bilbo's life, and mistrust his own kin. It was too much to watch.

Though his heart did race with true fear when Thorin grabbed him and held him almost over the ledge, he wouldn't survive a fall like that and though he watched Fili and Kili trying to stop him Bilbo broke seeing his king so consumed with hate.

The pain of his words stung deep and stuck with him the whole way back to Gandalf's side. The wizard seemed pleased to have him safe but said nothing about the silent tears he was trying not to show. He knew so long as Thorin was consumed with dragon sickness he would never again see his friends. They each had become like a family to him, those he held dearer to himself than any hobbit from the shire. This whole journey had brought each and every one of them closer to each other. To never be able to come back to what he'd hoped would be his second home would devastate him for life.

Which is why, when the army of orcs came and Thorin's life was in danger, he hesitated not to slip on the ring and run to those he cared about. Kili had just regained his strength and the three of them were the last lines of Durin. It was sure to be a trap and none of them would come back alive if Bilbo couldn't get there in time to warn them.

He'd ran so hard his feet trampled on hard stone but he gritted his teeth through the pain, he had to make it in time. Dodging those he could and trying not to make a sound as each sharp piece he'd stepped on cut into his calloused feet. His lungs burned then, the cold air cutting into him.

But he'd made it, made it in time. The four of them were standing confused on top an empty tower, fog was settling in which made it hard to see but even Bilbo could see it looked abandoned. But how?

He'd called out to Thorin as he slipped off the ring, without a second thought, hoping the dwarf was not still consumed by dragon sickness. If he was, Bilbo would just have to take the chance that he would not try to throw him a second time. Their lives were at stake and he had to risk his own to save those he cared about.

He had managed that, at least. He'd warned Thorin and Dwalin that another hoard was approaching and this tower would be surrounded in a matter of minutes. Kili and Fili were steps away from enter the higher parts of the tower but Thorin called them back. Bilbo was immensely relieved to see the dwarven king returned to himself.

Thorin had called his nephews back to him, suspecting a trap and not risking their lives with reckless behavior.

Together they had retreated back just as the second hoard came flooding in. Thorin and Dwalin at the head of their charge back down the tower knocking away each orc and goblin that jumped over their heads. Bilbo, with Sting in hand, tired to keep up with them as Fili and Kili pushed from behind. But the tower was complex and fog blocked their vision.

In mere minutes the small group was separated. Bilbo couldn't figure how he lost sight of them but he did. Doubling back he had tried to find them but only found himself being charged upon by a group of goblins.

Sting, glowing in hand, he did his best to defend himself but they kept flooding forward. He'd tried calling out for Thorin, but no one could hear him.

Desperate to get back to his dwarven family he managed to run away and slipped on the ring. Successfully he had hidden from sight and was determined to get back to the others, but the rubble was a maze of its own. Turning a corner he'd been knocked on the head by a hammer's pummel swung by a running orc.

The last thing he saw as he fell backwards, hard on rubble was the sky full of gray clouds.

The first thing Bilbo could manage when he started to come to was a deep groan. As he blinked and looked around himself he realized he was still in the spirit realm, which was causing more pain than it was helping. Quickly he took of the ring and gasped as fresh, true air filled his lungs. Then the ache of his head made him woozy. Lifting his hand he felt the right side of his temple, wet blood was already drying and the point of impact was sore. Also the back of his head hurt, when he glanced behind him he saw his blood on the rock. Groaning again he tried to stand. As soon as he was on his feet the last couple minutes finally rushed back to him.

Panic fear made Bilbo glance around him, only to see that the foggy tower was once again empty. A deeper fear settled in. _How long have I been out?_ His heart began to race as he forced himself, despite the throbbing in his head and the ache of his feet, he hurried down the steps eyes darting left and right looking for any sign of Thorin, Kili, or Fili.

Thats when he saw. Thorin standing at the edge of a frozen water fall, he was looking out onto the battle field ahead. Even through Bilbo's throbbing headache he could hear the battle ragging on, but something else as well. _Wings?_ Bilbo looked up and saw the eagles flying above and ahead. A small smile crept onto his face, this would be a great advantage on their half. They might turn the tables and win this battle after all.

Looking back onto the scene before him Bilbo noticed the pale orc, on his back with a sword through his chest. Wide eyed Bilbo stared a moment. _Thorin did it?_ Uncertain hope filled him, but as he looked up for Thorin's figure he only to see him stumble and fall to the ground.

"No.." the fear came out as a whisper and Bilbo ran forward, over frozen ice that the dried blood on his feet stuck to pulling at his flesh.

Dropping to his knees beside Thorin he was filled with panic his heart racing beating hard against his chest, making it hard for him to breath. Thorin, with blood on his face and coating his beard turned and looked at him with crystal clear blue eyes.

"Bilbo.." He spoke through short breaths as though he was gasping for air. Bilbo didn't catch right away the first use of his name from the dwarf.

"Don't move. Lie still." Bilbo frantically padded his hands over Thorin's chest, looking for a wound and found one. A deep three inch wide puncture wound bleeding out pools of blood from his right shoulder, just above his peck. Far too close to his heart for Bilbo's comfort, a little to the left and it would have killed him instantly.

His heart and stomach lurched in unison. Briefly covering his mouth at the amount of blood he tried to hold back tears as he swallowed. Regaining his courage he immediately ripped a long stretch of fabric from his thread bare tunic and wadded it up over the gash wound applying pressure.

"Glad you're here.." Thorin continued speaking, his breaths raspy and his voice low. "I wish to part from you in friendship.." Bilbo watched him swallow hard and knew he must be in incredible amounts of pain.

"No, no. Shhh" Bilbo soothed, keeping his hand on the wound and pressing well enough to attempt at stopping the blood flow, but not sure if he was doing a good enough job. "You're not going anywhere, Thorin." He found himself having a hard time breathing as he tried not to loose his shit. There was no way he was going to let this dwarf die. "You're going to live." He pointedly stared once again into Thorin's eyes, showing him just how much he meant it.

"I take back.." He gasped between each breath. "My words and deeds at the gate.." Each time he sucked in air he coughed blood spitting out on his lips and bearded chin. "You did what only a true friend would do." Gulping he looked deep into Bilbo's eyes and he could see true remorse there, behind the dried blood sticking to his skin from a cut along his forehead. "For-.." he gasped for air again. "Forgive me.."

Bilbo's brow furrowed as tears welled up in his eyes. His heart hurt, ached, feeling like it was about to be ripped from his chest. This is not what he wanted. He was relieved to know that Thorin did not hate him, but he held no grudge against the dwarf for his muddled mind. He just wanted him to live.

"I was too blind to see it." Thorin's hand reached out and grabbed weakly onto Bilbo's wrist which held the soaking fabric over the wound. Bilbo wouldn't budge his hands, he had to believe he could save the dwarf king. "I..I am so sorry.." Thorin apologized and began coughing harder than before as more blood dripped from his lips.

A tear slipped down Bilbo's cheek as fear that Thorin might indeed die in his arms consumed his brain.

"No, no. I am glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin." Bilbo leaned closer and bit back more tears, trying to hold it together. "Each and every one of them." He spoke honestly.

Thorin looked on at him as he spoke, some of the pain which held his face tensed relaxed as he listened to Bilbo speak.

"It is far more than any Baggins deserves." Bilbo's voice faltered and he had to blink hard to make the tears stop. He thought himself beyond lucky to share in this adventure and he wanted so much for Thorin to live once more in the home he fought so hard to get back.

His heart thumped and clenched hard in pain as he saw a small smile pain Thorin's face, his eyes seeming to glisten as he did.

"I-If more people valued home the way you do.." Thorin fought through coughs his grip on Bilbo's wrist tightening. "This world would be a merrier place.." With one more look into Bilbo's eyes, his own slowly closed.

"No, no, no, no. No." Bilbo's voice desperate, broke as the tears he fought began to fall. Removing one hand from the bloody fabric he touched Thorin's face. "No, no. You can't. Thorin, don't you dare!" His voice hitching with fear as he tried to shake him a little. "You have to hold on." His own breaths grew shorter and faster desperation filling him. Lifting his head up he shouted for help, for anyone near by.

Bilbo could still feel the warmth of Thorin's cheek, and after shouting he leaned closer and tried to hear if he was still breathing. The sound was faint but it was there.

"Hold on, Thorin, hold on!" With only a smidge of hope he shouted again. "Fili! Kili! Gandalf! ANYONE!" More tears falling. There had to be something they could do. Thorin had to live or all this would be for nothing.

Fili was the first one to come running from around the corner, slowing in his steps before hurrying to Thorin's other side.

"Fili!" Bilbo cried in desperation. "He's still alive Filli! We must save him."

Fili's hands shot over his uncle as he noticed the wound Bilbo was desperately trying to stop bleeding.

"Great Mahal.." Fili sighed out as he scanned over Thorin. "We must hurry." He spared a look to Bilbo trying to give him courage with a firm glance. They had to be quick and calm if Thorin were to live.

"Gandalf, Dwalin!" Fili called out as he spotted the two approaching. Gandalf hurried over with Dwalin close behind. "He needs healing fast." Fili stated as the two glanced to the dwarven king laying in a small puddle of his own blood, Bilbo's desperate, tearful face.

"The eagles." Gandalf said softly as he lifted his staff in the air. Not a moment later one of the large birds circled back and started coming towards them. "They'll take him to riven dale. Only elven magic can heal him now." Gandalf tried to speak calmly knowing the dwarfs, and Bilbo, cared very much for their king and would be in great panic.

"But!" Bilbo spoke out. "If they carry him in their claws he could bleed out!" Worry filled the hobbits face, and Gandalf made quick note of it.

"He won't be in their claws , Bilbo." Gandalf, taking things into his own hands, with the help of Dwalin carried the unconscious body of the dwarven king over to the now perched eagle so they could carefully lay him on the eagles back. "Bilbo," Gandalf quickly called out to the hobbit looking out over his shoulder. "He'll need to be steadied."

Bilbo wasted no time getting onto the back of the eagle with Thorin, one hand gripped into the feathers of the bird as the other one snaked around Thorin's wide and bloodied chest. He passed a worried look to the other dwarves who were approaching now worried with all the commotion. Then up into the air they lifted and Bilbo held onto his king with all his strength.

"Please, please Thorin." Bilbo whispered into the unconscious dwarf's ear. "Hold on, don't you dare leave me.."

* * *

 **End Prologue**

 **Please review! Thank you for the read! If there are any mistakes ( as I do not have a beta reader) just please give me a heads up and I'll fix it when I can. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 _ **Don't You Dare**_

As soon as the eagle had landed in Rivendell Thorin was whisked away by elves, and even though Bilbo knew he could trust them and they were only going to save him, his panic and fear were far too high to just simple relax. He had rushed after them and begged to be at Thorin's side but Elrond informed him they needed time and patients to heal his wounds. That Bilbo would have to wait.

And so he did. He sat on a small, but beautifully carved, wooden bench just outside the room they had Thorin locked away in. His hands melded together and shoved between his knees to keep himself as still as possible.

An elf he had not met yet had tried to guide him away, seeing the dried blood in his air and on his forehead but Bilbo refused to leave. As soon as they opened that door Bilbo wanted to be in there. He needed to be.

He tried his best to calm his beating heart, wondering why in Yavanna's name he was panicking so much. And though the answer was simple he wasn't sure if he could admit it to himself. He tried to just sum it up to the hype of a battle almost lost but won. That his nerves were shot after dealing with a dragon and fighting a massive army of orcs. Closing his eyes he tried to rid himself of the image of Thorin laid in his own blood.

 _What if they can't heal him? What if he dies? What if I-_

Bilbo couldn't even finish his own thoughts, his breath hitched in his throat as a fear-filled gasp nearly stopped his heart. Burying his face in his hands, no longer trapped between his knees, he steadied his breathing trying not to drown in his own tears.

"Master Baggins!"

Bilbo looked up to see Fili, Gandalf, Balin, Oin, and Dwalin headed his way.

"Is he alright?" Fili, the first to speak was worried about his uncle.

"Do they have all they need? How bad are his wounds?" Oin asked, but Bilbo could only slightly shake his head. He didn't know anything and wasn't sure what the dwarven king's condition was now.

"It will be alright." Gandalf spoke, calmly but loudly over the worried voices of the dwarves who bombarded Bilbo with far too many questions. He saw the hobbit's face was pale, and eyes glossy with fresh tears. "He's in with the best healers, I'm sure. They'll keep him alive." Gandalf passed an apologetic look to Oin, not meaning any offense for he was a good healer too, but they all knew Thorin was far too close to death. Oin nodded, letting the wizard know he took no offense at all.

"W-where are the others?" Bilbo asked, his mind slowly coming together. What if others were hurt?

"Kili's with Tauriel. He's wounded but she took him back to the mountain. The others are there too, helping with the after math of it all." Balin spoke patting Fili on the shoulder who was worried about his brother.

"Dain is there with the Ironfoot to keep the mountain safe." Dwalin spoke with arms crossed. Even if none of them were effected by dragon sickness, and even if Thorin was no longer either, the mountain was still their home and Dwalin still didn't trust the elves. Bilbo couldn't help but smirk slightly knowing Thorin would have patted his back for that little move.

His heart clenched again. _What if he never gets the chance to do so?_ Bilbo bit his lip hard to keep himself from tearing up again. He knew that everyone here would be worried about Thorin,that he wasn't the only one who cared deeply about the dwarf king. He was their kin, their leader, and their friend. So he had to keep himself together.

"So what happened?" Fili asked, seeing the worry plan on Bilbo's face, taking a sit in the small amount of space left on the bench. It had been obvious to him for a while that the hobbit cared greatly for his uncle, but he'd never said anything.

Bilbo looked up and into the kind eyes of the blond dwarf. He sighed and shook his head as he tried to recall the events before he was conked on the head.

"I-I'm not sure.." He started rubbing the side of his head, feeling bits of dried blood flaking off. He knew one of them would say something so he quickly continued. "I remember warning all of you that the hoard was circling the tower." He glanced up at Gandalf and around at all of their faces staring intently at him. "We were headed down and.." Bilbo squinted his head aching again as he tried to remember.

"Yes?" Oin asked. Bilbo looked to Fili then Dwalin.

"I'm not sure." He said honestly. "Somehow I lost you guys.." He said nothing of the ring, partly because he knew it should be kept secret and partly because he wasn't even sure what it did anyway. "Last thing I remember was something conking me on the head.." Bilbo cupped the side of his head, the spot just at the edge of his hair line now a good solid bump. "When I woke I went to go find, well, anyone." He looked back up his eyes scanning over them. "Thorin had killed Azog, but he collapsed as soon as I got there..."

Bilbo looked back to his feet gripping tight the fabric of his trousers.

"T-There was so much blood.." His voice trembled and he could say no more. Fili patted him on the back understandingly.

"Well, leave it to Thorin to pull through. He's the most stubborn dwarf I've ever met." Gandalf tried to assure the company present.

"He's always been a strong one, and healed quickly. I'm sure he'll survive this too." Balin commented and Dwalin had to agree.

With that they were left in silence among themselves. Gandalf parted with kind words, off to go find Lord Elrond and see if he could find anything out. Fili stayed seated at Bilbo's side while Balin and Dwalin hung about the ledge whispering to themselves. Inside the room was silent, barely a sound could be heard and Bilbo couldn't help but think the worst. Without realizing it he was soon rocking himself slightly back and forth. Stomach churning from worry, hunger, and pain.

"Master Baggins." Fili spoke softly to not startle the poor hobbit. "I truly think you should get yourself cleaned up, and maybe a change of clothes." Bilbo coat was dirty with Thorin's dried blood, his hair was matted on the right with his own blood and he looked over all terrible. Though they each had their own hurts and aches, and none of them were close to clean, the three dwarves were worried for the hobbit.

"Aye, you don't look good at all laddie." Agreed Balin, not purposefully eavesdropping, but they were all with in hearing distance. Bilbo shook his head.

"No.." His voice was soft as he kept his eyes to the ground. "If Thorin wakes, I want to be here.."

The three glanced between themselves and each sighed. They knew Bilbo could be just as stubborn as their king. So they left well enough alone and just waited some more.

It was hours later that an elf finally came out of the room. He was in the process of wiping his hands clean, the cloth he was using turning red as it washed Thorin's blood from the elf's hands. Bilbo's throat lurched. _Oh Yavanna._ He took a sharp breath in and closed his eyes for a minute before standing up and waiting for the elf to speak. The truer half of him wanted only to push past and go see Thorin for himself, but he knew the dwarves present had more of a right then he.

"He'll live."

Two words never lifted him higher. The tension of the open hall lifted, as if they all sighed out a breath they had been holding. Bilbo took a few shaky breaths as he let those words sink in. Balin spoke up first.

"Is he conscious?"

"What's his condition?" Dwalin added. Both of them very concerned for their leader.

The elf sighed, seeming as though he was beyond exhausted, making Bilbo guess they had had to use a lot of magic and not just healing herbs.

"The wound was deep, and he was at death's doors. We managed to heal his wounds well enough, but now he must fight the fever and sickness. If he is strong he will be fine." Then the dark haired elf walked away leaving the four of them standing there.

Bilbo was first to move, not waiting another second. He needed to be with Thorin. First thing he saw when he walked in was a centered bed on the far wall with a sleeping Thorin, cleaned and tucked in the silken sheets. There were still two other elves, females, cleaning up the mess that had been made in their trying to help Thorin. Bilbo noticed one carrying Thorin's dirty, blood soaked clothes off in a basket with bloodied clothes and sheets.

Waiting for them to leave Bilbo slowly walked over the bed, his hands twitching as he flicked his fingers together. As he got closer he saw Thorin's sleeping face, cleaned of blood a dirt there was still a cut along his forehead over his right eye. It didn't look so bad now cleaned up and healed with a salve. His dark, grey sparkled hair, looked as though it had been combed a little and lay flat against the pillow. The blanket they'd laid over him covered most of his body, but the bits of his bared torso were now wrapped with clean bandages. Bilbo's nose twitched and he tried to gulp but his mouth was far too dry.

He stood at the edge of the bed for a silent minute and just stared down at the dwarf. He noticed a sheen of sweat on his skin, but as he watched his chest rise and fall with shallow breaths he felt himself relax and get a control over his own feelings.

"He looks better." Fili was standing at Bilbo's side, though he hadn't noticed when the three came into the room. Balin and Dwalin on the other side, all of them watching the sleeping Thorin.

"His breath is shallow.." Bilbo's voice barely above a whisper. The other's looked at him, surprised Bilbo could notice such a small detail. It was just more proof of the obvious to them as the standing party, though this was not the time to bring up facts they all knew.

Bilbo stayed there silently watching over Thorin. The others tried to stay with him as well, but duty and other concerned called them away. So in the silence he stayed, staring at the dwarf as sleep claimed and healed him. Bilbo stood there for as long as his legs could take before he pulled up a small cushioned chair and sat next to the bed.

Now that he could watch Thorin heal, be there at his side knowing – even if it would be hard – his king would live, his heart was beating regularly. His mind was blank, and he no longer felt tears trying to drown his eyes, but he could not pry himself from Thorin's side.

That first night at Thorin's side passed by faster than Bilbo was aware. The room was silent even after a couple hours when the same female elf who had taken away his dirty clothes and bloody cloths came back to check on the king under the mountain. She noted he seemed the same. Bilbo had been watching his king closely and had noticed there were fluctuations in his breathing, and sometimes sweat droplets accumulated on his forehead.

In those first couple hours Bilbo forgot himself completely. He didn't think about the aches of his head or feet, the stiffness of his clothes, the grumble of his stomach, or the heaviness of his eyes that begged him to close and go to sleep. He did what he could for Thorin and stayed silent the whole night.

It was the next morning when lord Elrond and Gandalf along with the healer came back to check on the wounded king; the three were surprised to see Bilbo still sitting there in the state that he was in.

"Oh, Master Baggins." Elrond kept calm – as it seemed the elven lord never was taken by surprise.

"Bilbo, you need rest." Gandalf, with both hands resting on his staff, gave Bilbo that look that said he would not be ignored in his instructions.

"I.." Bilbo's tired gaze left Thorin's face to stare at Gandalf, but only for a moment before he looked back to Thorin. He was afraid that if he didn't watch closely, Thorin would simply vanish completely. "I need to stay here.." His voice low and worn.

"Mithrandir is right, young hobbit." The healer he'd seen earlier was busy laying out a fresh bowl of water, a jug, a towel, and clean wraps on the beautiful stone vanity against the opposite wall. "You look rather exhausted, and we will watch over the dwarf. He'll be asleep for a while longer still."

"He'd want you to rest." Gandalf spoke, softly but they all heard him. It was the only thing that made Bilbo obey. The wizard was right, it would not help for him to be so spent and Thorin would yell at him if he were awake. Sighing Bilbo stood, but no sooner did he stand that the room spun and he met the floor with his face.

Groaning Bilbo rolled over his face burying into the softest surface he had felt in what seemed – at that moment – to have been ages. His body still ached but felt so much better than last he could remember. Suddenly he sat up, remembering what had happened.

"Thorin.."

Throwing the thick blankets aside he moved his legs to dangle off the side and noticed his furry feet were bandaged with clean white cloth. Quickly giving himself a glance over as he stood up he noticed he was wearing clean linen as well, beautifully worn with fine embroidery. Rushing to the door he didn't bother to look around the room but when he stepped out he wasn't exactly sure where he was. It looked the same as half of Rivendell to him. Last time he – and the whole company – were here he didn't really get a good look around, or at least not well enough to familiarize himself with it.

Glancing down his left was the short end of the hall way, with the same balcony railing that had been outside Thorin's 'room', it curved and bent to lead towards the other parts of Rivendell. So Bilbo turned right, looking for any sort of sign.

The hall was long and all the doors, though a good distance between them, all looked the same. Then the hall curved again and he saw Dwalin not too far off in the distance.

"Master Dwalin!" Bilbo called out, after he licked his dry lips, finding that his mouth was actually very dry.

Dwalin looked up and nodded in greeting to the hobbit. After a few more rushed steps Bilbo made it to his side. Looking to the door Bilbo motioned then glanced back to Dwalin.

"I-Is this his room?" They both knew what he meant.

"Aye. He's still asleep. Hasn't woken up yet." Bilbo moved to head in but Dwalin grabbed his arm. "You look better." Then he let go and Bilbo walked inside.

Thorin was seemingly just as he'd left him. His arms tucked over the blanket that lay just below the last wrap of bandage, his chest slowly rising and falling as he breath smoothly. Bilbo sighed in relief. He wasn't sure what he'd expected to see, but knowing nothing was worse made him feel infinitely better. Stepping closer to the bed he pulled of the comfortable chair he'd sat on before and once more placed himself at Thorin's bed side.

"What now.." He whispered to himself. How odd it felt to just sit and watch, not be able to do anything other than observe. But what else could he do? He had no skill in healing, he'd hardly taken care of any ill before, and by now he'd have skipped so many meals he wouldn't be able to count anymore.

Minutes later a food of tray was brought to him, the elf stating Dwalin asked he 'take care of himself'. Bilbo couldn't help but smile slightly. The food was fine but he could only manage at nibbling, not that he minded elvish food but he couldn't make himself eat more. Although the thought of Dwalin and the rest complaining about having to eat so many greens did make him smile slightly again. He did, however, keep the tray close to him as he sat in the room keeping an eye on Thorin in case he felt like nibbling some more.

Things seemed to be getting better, and Thorin was sleeping fine, that was until later in the night.

Bilbo had managed to have one of the elves find him a book to read, although he couldn't focus on anything he was reading and it was merely meant as a distraction. He'd kept himself in the chair though now was seated more comfortable, and was grateful for having the small fireplace lit and filling the room with a warm orange glow. It was while Bilbo found himself nodding off that his ears became alert to the quickened sound of Thorin's breath.

Concern bringing him fully awake he stood, dropped the book to the floor without a second thought, and leaned over the bed to touch Thorin's arm. Looking closer at his face he saw the dark eyebrows furrowed in discomfort, sweat glistened in the dancing light on his forehead. Moving his hand from the dwarf's arm to place his wrist over his forehead Bilbo felt for unnatural warmth. And indeed Thorin was burning up far too hot.

"Infection." Bilbo worried. With a wound that deep it was lightly he was going to catch something sooner or later. But it was late and Bilbo doubted he would be able to find anyone to help at such an hour. So pushing up his sleeves he moved quick, taking things into his own hands.

Although he wasn't sure what all needed to be done first thing he did was grab the cool bowl of clean water and one of the small rags that had been sitting there on the large vanity all day. A hard task in its own as Bilbo wasn't tall enough to grab the large bowl easily, he had to use strength of out-stretched arms to pick it up. Bringing it back to Thorin's other bed side he wet the cloth lightly and started dabbing away at the sweat on his forehead, face and neck. All he knew to do was to make the dwarf comfortable in his sleep. Then he soaked the cloth and rung it out over the bowl before laying the cool, wet fabric over Thorin's forehead.

Bilbo knew nothing of caring for a wound such as that and though he knew it would need to be looked at he didn't want to risk making things worse. So for the next few hours he simply did what he knew would help. Wetting more cloths and wrapping Thorin's bare feet with the cold cloths – a trick he had learned from his mother when he would get sick as a child – and continually wiping away at his forehead.

It wasn't until early morning when Oin had come to check on his king that Thorin was able to get a proper check up and care. The older dwarf had wasted no time in questions – other than how long he'd been like this – before he started to get to work. Bilbo was exhausted but his worry wouldn't let him sleep until he knew Thorin was going to be okay, so he did what he could to help.

Oin unwrapped the bandages – with Bilbo's help gently holding and lifting his shoulders to get the wrap from under him – so he could examine the wound. Though the elf had done a remarkable job with stitching it up close and clean, the skin was still red and irritated. But there was no sign of infection, yet. When Oin stated as much Bilbo sighed in relief.

"Then what could be the reason he turned suddenly." Bilbo felt they weren't in the clear yet.

"Ah, well, just because I can't see any signs doesn't mean his body isn't fighting something fierce." Oin took one of the clean cloths left and soaked it in the fresh water he'd but in a silver canister, then laid the cold, wet cloth over the wound. As it sit there applying relief to the irritated, sore wound he moved to check the wound on Thorin's foot.

Quickly he noted that Bilbo had done what he could to break his fever, nodding to the hobbit he removed the small towels and peeked at the stitching there as well. Azog's blade had run straight through his foot, but it had been a clean cut and the elf had skill. There was no infection there, so Oin simply re-wrapped his foot with clean, dry bandages. Coming back he removed the cloth and with Bilbo's help they re-wrapped the wound.

Bilbo kept his stomach muscles tensed and bit on the inside of his mouth during the whole process. The nearly three inch long stab wound in Thorin's right shoulder was horrible to look at. Just a few inches to the right of his heart and just under his collar bone, it had gone deep and Bilbo couldn't help but remember the dwarf king's breathy pained gasps.

But even now freshly cleaned and wrapped once again the storm that would be the next few days was hardly over. Oin took the first 'shift', notifying the elf when he came later that afternoon, only needing more herbal salve to rub over the stitching. Bilbo stayed with him the better half of the day, but in the evening his legs gave out on him due to shaking. Oin commanded him to go get some rest after eating, and although Bilbo would have rather stayed by Thorin's side he couldn't argue with his body.

Leaving the king's current room he found his way back to the room he'd woken up in the previous day and found that there was already a tray of food and a cup of water with a small glass of wine. Bilbo did his best to eat what was there, but he could only – once again – take a couple bites before he felt his stomach folding in on itself. Taking a few big gulps of the wine, hoping it would help him sleep, he laid himself in the bed wrapping the blanket tight around him and tried to sleep.

The days went on like this, Bilbo only getting a few hours of sleep before his mind forced him awake. Hardly eating and visibly looking like he could have used a week of well rest. The whole of the company – those that were present in Rivendell – were becoming quite worried about the little hobbit.

Fili checked up when he could, but he was mainly trying to stay around Elrond as they corresponded with his brother and cousin Dain who still were at the mountain. They were trying to get things working within the mountain, and though they knew Thorin would want to be a part of the exchange they had no choice but to honor what was promised to both the Mirkwood elves and the people of Dale.

So everyone at the mountain was being kept rather busy but they were doing the best they could and Kili was making sure to keep his brother updated as best he could each day. Fili was keeping counsel with Dwalin and Balin so what they thought could be sent back to Dain and Kili.

One of Bilbo's more exhausting nights, Thorin's fever had spiked again and it had been so long since the dwarf had eaten seeing as not even the elf could get him lucid enough to eat, things were getting rough. He'd been beyond tired and weak and sitting on the bench for a breather, puffing on a pipe Gandalf had brought to him, he had heard the four hobbits talking. He couldn't hear all of it, and he'd felt rather queasy, but he over heard that Gloin, Bombur, and Bofu had gotten the smithies in the mountain functioning. Dori, Nori and Ori had managed to get some of the halls and rooms usable at the very least. The second day, Bilbo had been informed later – after the arrival to Rivendell – that they'd gathered all the corpses of those who'd died within the mountain and ceremonially burned them. Which the rest of the company would have liked to be there, to honor those who had died, but understood well enough that they did not deserve to wait any longer.

Some of the information Bilbo had over heard, only at the times he wasn't hovered at Thorin's side, helped him relax a bit. It seemed like the dwarves had their home under control, Thorin would be proud of his kin. That was if they could ever get the dwarf to wake up long enough to eat something so his body could replenish itself.

However, it wasn't until just over a week after arriving to Rivendell that Thorin finally opened his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies! Another chapter! I am very excited with writing these two, as no matter how many times I watch the movies I can't help but feel they're made for each other. No other way to look at it XD Lots more fluff on the way as Thorin heals. Smutt will come in later chapters, but for now it will just be cutesy as I feel like this is what they deserve - happiness!**

 **haha anyway I'll stop boring you with my blabber, go on and enjoy Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **By My Side**

The world was dark around him. It was so still, deadly still, that Thorin's first thought had been that he had to be dead. His body felt numb and sore, hard to move even an inch. His eyes refused to open, and his head hurt – a pounding so hard against his skull he felt like he couldn't breath at first. _Was death supposed to hurt?_ First he wiggled his fingers, feeling soft cloth beneath the rough skin of his finger pads, far too soft to be any bed left within the mountain. Second he tried to open his eyes, but could get only a few blinks at most before his heavy eye lids refused to open fully, yet again. Lastly he heard a voice. Softly it echoed in the nothingness as the world started to flood in around him, but the sound grew louder and he could make out only one word.

"Thorin? Thorin!"

So familiar was the voice, so soft the sound filling every ounce of body with warmth. Was death calling him home? Would he be guided to the afterlife, the halls of his father's, once and for all. No. This voice was something else, _someone_ else. He knew this desperate plea. Realization hit him hard as he forced his eyes to open.

True enough, his ears had not failed him, Bilbo was hovered over his right side staring down at him. Thorin's vision was still blurry, in that the edges of his world were dark and clouded; it felt like everything around him was far away. But Bilbo he could see clearly. He moved his right arm to lift in an attempt to stroke the softness of the hobbit's cheek, but just as he did a sharp pain shot through his shoulder and his arm dropped back down.

Groaning he closed his eyes and wondered why the pain made his stomach do so many uneasy flips, feeling like the very bed he lay on was spinning in circles.

"Thorin, its okay. You're safe. You're alive." Bilbo's soft voice whispering at his side helped steady his mind long enough to open his eyes once again. He felt the hobbit's small hands grab onto his own, and though he wished to grip it with the same strength he felt he was unsure if his hand even followed his command.

"Bilbo.." Was all he could manage to speak out as the pounding began in his head again. He could hear his burglar speaking once more as someone else spoke softly in return, but the ache of his head made it hard to hone in on the words.

Before another minute passed by he felt himself sink back into the darkness, as if falling below the surface of black water.

xXx

 _Thorin found himself on top a frozen waterfall. The world around him cold and covered in ice, sparkling under the cloudless sky, and if it weren't for the immediate danger standing not but a few feet away from him he would have stayed a minute to admire the scenery below the mountain._

 _Focusing his eyes to the figure in front of him, at first unsure of who it was as the shape kept shifting form, but then the figure came full into view. Pale and scared with half an arm missing. Rage, that beyond any he had felt before, filled him. Filled him like a boiling heat rising from his feat so hot it began to melt the ice beneath him. Odd that he did not fall in._

 _Before he thought it, his body rushed forward clashing blades with the pale orc. A battle of strength with each blow the orc dealt, Thorin dodging and striking when he could. Blood and fog spun around them decorating the ground below. The small battle field than began to close in, darkness consuming the world beyond._

 _Thorin felt his body grow heavy, his back wet with sweat even in the frozen air of oncoming winter, as his sword hand began to loose strength. He was then distracted by the odd visions around him which costed him greatly a few seconds after. Suddenly he was alone, spinning around in sharp circles he looked for the pale figure in the shadows which now surrounded him._

" _Come out you coward!" Thorin shouted out into the blackness. Only to be met by a piercing pain through his right foot. Looking down he saw the sword-arm of the pale orc pushing through the ice and his boot._

 _Crying out he tried to step away but was locked in place, his exclaim of pain echoing in his head as if bouncing back to him from stone walls. The pale orc bursting through the ice pinned him down with a blow to his face, but oddly he did not feel himself hit hard ground. It felt more as though he floated backwards onto something soft._

 _Staring up at the sky, black like a starless night, he watched as a small spot in the darkness began to grow – lighting up around him. As it got closer he saw more of the area around him, and as if from no where there was the hobbit. Bilbo's fear painting his features and worry filling his voice. Though as he watched those pink lips move he could not understand a word. Feeling his own mouth move Thorin was confused when he heard no words actually spoken._

' _What is happening..?" He questioned as the world spun around him once more. The only thing in focus were Bilbo's tears. Thorin felt his heart thump hard against his chest as he wished he could take the hobbit's pain away._

 _Reaching out he tried to touch Bilbo's face, but felt as though he was ripped backwards and falling further away from him. Calling out for the hobbit he used all his strength as he fell deeper into dark waters._

xXx

"Bilbo!"

Thorin's eyes shot open quickly with the hobbit's name still on his lips. He soon found he could not sit up, as though a heavy weight held him in place. Though it was not like he truly wanted to move from the soft cloud of a bed on which he slept, but something within him screamed that he needed to get to Bilbo first.

"Glad to see you finally come around." Gandalf's voice sounded from his left. Thorin weakly turned his head to look to the wizard.

"How long?" The dwarf questioned suddenly finding his throat very dry and his lips cracked making speaking hard to say the least.

"How long have you been asleep? Or do you mean how long since the battle? Or perhaps you mean how long since the last time you woke?" Gandalf smirked slightly as he toyed with words, something he enjoyed immensely. Thorin groaned.

"All?" Thorin had been too busy rolling his eyes and groaning out his answer to see an amused smirk play wider on the wizard's face.

"Two weeks since the battle at Erebor. You've been here, laid out, for most of that time, but its been almost a whole day since last you woke." Gandalf answered, his playful teasing done.

Thorin only frowned at the answer. If he'd been gone that long what had happened with everyone and everything else? Sighing he knew there wasn't enough time to even think on all that let alone ask the many questions that filled his mind. _One thing at a time._ He told himself and first thing first, he needed to know where Bilbo was.

"Bilbo?" He glanced back to his left questioning the wizard again, who only returned him a small smile.

"Look to your right." Was all Gandalf said. Turning his head to the right side of him, looking over the room as he did, at first Thorin saw only carved walls and winding wood. Irritation filling him as he realized he recognized this place, and could only mean on thing. _Why the elves?_ But that irritation melted away the instant he saw the crumpled figure on the edge of his bed.

Arms folded to make his own pillow, Bilbo's head laid facing Thorin, honey hair casting shadows on his face as it hung over his eyes. His breathing slow and deep. _Why was he sleeping there?_ Thorin wondered, hoping he hadn't been there too long.

"He hasn't left your side." Gandalf's voice seemed booming in the dead silence of the room even though he merely whispered, as if he'd read his mind. Thorin briefly closed his eyes, that being something he was afraid of. But why? Why should it not make him happy that the hobbit would stay and care about him as much as his actions showed? Thorin didn't understand himself. Sighing to himself the wizard stood.

"It's almost morning" Gandalf spoke as he walked to the door. Thorin hadn't even noticed how dark the room was with only the light of the fire glowing. "I'll go fetch Oin, or perhaps someone else. They'll want to check your wounds."

Thorin watched the wizard leave before he looked back to Bilbo's sleeping face. He watched his back rise and fall slowly with each breath and listened as the soft sound echoed into his ears, not noticing how his own shallow breaths slowly began to move in sync with the hobbit's. For how long he lay like this he wasn't sure, but it felt like hours before the door to the room opened once more.

Gandalf walked in first with Lord Elrond behind him and an elf had not met yet, but no one else.

"I'm glad to see you lucid, master Oakenshield." Elrond spoke as he stood at the end of the bed with Gandalf, while the other elf who had been carrying a large collection of things placed each one by one on the vanity table to the far left. "How are you feeling?" The kind elven lord asked.

"Hmm, well enough." Thorin answered though that was a lie. Honestly he'd like everyone to go away so he can simply rest and watch Bilbo at his side, but even as he thought the idea he questioned himself. Aside from the weird impulse, he was aching all over and felt heavy, with the addition of hunger seeming to eat his innards alive and thirst drying out his throat. Each word he spoke feeling like it would crack his very tongue down the middle. Both Gandalf and Elrond merely smirked knowing the stubborn dwarven king would not be honest.

"I need to dress your wounds, may I?" The elf he hadn't known was now at his side, clean bandages and a bowl at the side table. At least he had the decency to ask, though he would prefer Oin patch him up. He could only grunt in consent.

The next half hour was spent undressing his wound, cleaning it, and redressing the wrappings; and by the end of it Thorin found he was exhausted. Although the elf did all he could to not make the dwarf move for it might cause the wound to open back up, but Thorin still did just enough movement to help the elf to get the wrappings under him properly.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf engaged in conversation trying to inform him of things he needed to know, but Thorin couldn't focus his thoughts. He felt weak and worn out. Gandalf noticed this and Elrond sent for some food.

"Perhaps a meal before you rest. We were hardly able to get you to eat." Elrond waited in the room as the elf who dressed his wound left to go fetch a tray of food. Thorin found his eyes wandering to Bilbo. "Master Baggins did what he could, but even he couldn't get you to eat anything solid." Thorin's chest tightened but he wasn't sure if it was exhaustion, pain, or something else.

"If you can not manage to hold anything down, perhaps just a drink would stay your stomach." Gandalf added, the both of them knowing Thorin needed something in his body if he was going to have strength enough to heal properly. And when the food tray was finally brought back to the room Bilbo stirred.

As the elf placed the tray on the small bedside table to Thorin's left all other eyes turned to Bilbo. Slowly he rose, Thorin noticed his arms shake slightly, and then blinked a few times. As their eyes connected Thorin watched the expressions change from confusion to shock, then worry and relief.

"Thorin!" Bilbo stood straighter and leaned in closer, his hand reaching over and touching Thorin's forehead, all shakiness seeming to vanish. The dwarf king did not miss how the hobbit did so with no regard to personal space or any amount of shyness. "You're awake!" His round hazel eyes stared worriedly down at him and Thorin could only grin slightly, something in him warming at the thought that this little burglar cared so much.

"Yes."

"Perhaps you can both eat now then." Gandalf's voice cut in and Thorin watched Bilbo tense just a little before looking over his shoulder at the other occupants of the room.

"Uh, well, hmm, yes..I suppose." Bilbo's voice was soft and Thorin almost wondered if the others could even hear him. He guessed Bilbo's sudden reserve must be due to some issue between the wizard and himself, but he had no idea as to what. With a sigh Bilbo sat back down in the chair that was brought close to Thorin's bed side and looked once more to the laid out dwarf.

"Do you feel like you can handle solid food?"

Thorin only nodded, his throat aching with dryness, but he did his best to ignore it as he checked over Bilbo's features. Although he told himself it was merely the trick of the light, he thought Bilbo looked a little thinner than he remembered and that there were dark circles under his eyes. This worried the dwarf king greatly. _Had he taken care of himself at all?_ Thorin wondered angrily. Bilbo had shown tendencies of being rather careless when it came to himself, but he thought the meal-loving hobbit would at least remember to eat properly. He sighed at himself; here he was worried about a hobbit when he could barely even lift his own arms.

Bilbo was handed the tray and then they were left in peace, with the promise of more visitors later. For the next few minutes there was silence between them as Bilbo broke off pieces of the thick slices of bread and handing them to Thorin's left hand so the dwarf could feed himself. He may have been mortally wounded but he wasn't completely crippled, his pride wouldn't let him be fed like a baby. Even if it was to be by the hobbit at his side. After a few bites of bread he watched Bilbo's shaky hands cut thinner slices of the cheese.

"You're shaking." Thorin managed to say as his left hand reached for the silver goblet not caring about what was in it. Bilbo quickly grabbed it off the tray and gently handed it over, trying to help him steady it in his large hand, though truthfully he was of no real help as he too was shaky. Their skin brushed against each other for the briefest of moments and Thorin wondered if Bilbo felt the same spark he did.

"I'm fine." Bilbo said simply, his eyes pointed down to the tray so Thorin wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not. Taking a slow sip he tried not to think about anything too much; not the way Bilbo's honey colored hair shone in the light, or the way the aches of his body hurt less with the hobbit by his side, nor the uncertainty of what he was to do once he was strong enough to get out of this bed.

Bilbo handed off some slices of cheese once Thorin was done with the sweet wine, and took nibbles of food himself but Thorin did not notice that Bilbo seemed to be having a hard time keeping the food down. A few more minutes of silent eating went by between them, Thorin didn't mind the silence so much, before Bilbo spoke. His voice a whisper like that of a spring breeze blowing over Thorin.

"I'm..Well, I'm glad you're awake." His eyes lifted to meet Thorin's and if his eyes hadn't been loosing their strength he would have sworn he saw them glisten with tears. With a small smile shared between them, Thorin soon found himself drifting back to sleep. But this time he did not fall into those dark, nightmarish waters, and instead fell into a deep sleep.

"Thorin!"

"Thank Mahal."

"'Bout time you got your arse up."

"And feeling better by the look of you."

It was now late afternoon, or so he had been informed, and his kin were now standing about his bed. Fili by his side, where Bilbo had watched over him, Balin and Dwalin at the end of the bed and Oin to his left. Oin had brought him a herbal tea to drink which helped him feel stronger, and each of them had so many questions. He saw relief pour from each of their faces, and to know that they cared for him as deeply as he loved his kin made Thorin feel even better.

"We thought we might loose you there for a while." Fili spoke honestly as he sat in the chair. Something within Thorin wanted to talk Fili out of the chair in case Bilbo came back. But upon his waking he'd been told the hobbit was forced into his own bed for much needed sleep, and Thorin hoped he was getting it.

"You doubted me?" Thorin teasingly raised an eyebrow to his sister-son, who in turn smirked big.

"'Course we didn't." Dwalin cut in, who was met in agreement by Balin and Oin.

"But its the wee one that you'll have to convince." Balin added with a smirk shared by the rest of the party.

"Whats your meaning?" Thorin didn't like this feeling that he had missed something important and now everyone else was using it as a joke he would never understand.

"Ah well, Bilbo of course." Fili chuckled as though it was an obvious fact.

"He's earned the rest he's getting." Oin spoke as he pushed up his sleeves to feel Thorin's forehead. "No fever. That's good."

Thorin sighed to himself. If Bilbo had been so careless with himself that everyone else was worried then maybe he really should be concerned. He had been trying to convince himself over the last hour that Bilbo was fine and just needed rest, but by the looks of his kin's faces it may be more serious.

"He hardly left your side." Fili winked at Thorin, and though he wished to pop his sister-son on the head for his unsaid comment it made him rather happy. "Kept you alive." But then he saw the faces of his kin drop slightly. Had he truly been in such horrible condition? Thorin remembered the battle well, even if his dreams tried to distort memory and trick him into fear. He remembered re-directing the pale orc's blade at the last moment to pierce his shoulder instead of his heart, the pain of the blade still vivid in his mind. But he did not think himself so weak that a wound like that would kill him, did none of the others have faith in his strength?

"I'll check in with him in a few hours." Oin spoke as he sat back. The four of them just wanted a moment to witness how well Thorin was improving before they left him alone to rest. "He's just as stubborn as you." A small smile appeared on all their faces and Thorin sighed.

He was really beginning to wish they would stop looking at him the way they were when they spoke of Bilbo, as if they were all expecting something to happen. He had a vague idea what was going on in their minds, and although he could admit he had a soft spot for Bilbo he was sure it was nothing more than friendly companionship for the hobbit. And honestly, he hadn't given himself time to think on it more. Thorin only knew that when he thought of Bilbo he tended to picture him holding that small acorn, speaking of home with tender longing. There was something about that secret shared moment that had helped bring him out of his sickness.

The dwarves stayed and spoke merrily for a while, informing Thorin that things were secure for now and under control but only that – saying it would be better to talk when Thorin was stronger. But as time passed the four dwarves noticed their king showing tiredness so they left him with kind farewells so he could get some much deserved rest.

 _Four days later~_

Thorin was now walking around. Bilbo had never been more relieved, though it had been a hell of its own trying to convince the dwarf king to use a walking stick when he left his room. Fili, Oin and even Balin had tried but none could get the stubborn oaf to agree, but when Bilbo asked him – very simply – Thorin caved. Bilbo wasn't sure what the difference was but he was definitely happy to see his king walking the halls of Rivendell.

Bilbo was slowly keeping pace at Thorin's side, but wasn't fully aware that he was smiling up at the dwarf. Also unaware it was his first full-fledged smile in weeks.

"What are you grinning for?" Thorin, a little bitter in defeat, asked in a gruff tone as he stared side-long at Bilbo. "Think you've won just 'cause I'm using this thing?" He held the stick in his left hand and used it to alleviate some of the weight off his right foot. The wound was healing perfectly but the area was still a bit tender, and even though Thorin hadn't admitted to it hurting even in the slightest it was Bilbo who suggested the idea of the walking-stick first. Everyone else seemed to agree. And fighting four dwarves about something once they got an idea in their heads was a hard task and he didn't have the strength to argue.

Bilbo looked up a little confused, then quickly glanced away with a small blush on his cheeks, smile fading but not completely gone.

"I didn't realize I was."

Thorin smirked as he saw the slight pout of his mouth, it was massive fun teasing the little hobbit. He could now see why Fili and Kili enjoyed it so much.

"You don't have to walk with me every time." Thorin spoke quietly, just for Bilbo to hear as elves were coming up near them. Even though the elves were nearly everywhere they were Thorin had to admit secretly to himself he was beginning to enjoy the walks he had begun to take with Bilbo these last two days. Having conversation with just the hobbit was proving to be rather delightful, even if they were rather short.

"You'd get lost otherwise." Bilbo looked up at him with a smirk on his lips, his hazel eyes glinting with a joy Thorin was starting to notice more and more each day that passed.

Thorin was quite pleased to see the hobbit doing better as well. Just three days ago it seemed like all energy was drained from him, dark circles and slouched posture; however looking down at him now Thorin was pleased to see the light back in Bilbo's face. Even if he still looked far skinnier than Thorin remembered him looking weeks ago, and he couldn't help but feel it was his fault. The fact that Bilbo was teasing him now helped to relax Thorin, knowing the hobbit was feeling better.

"I would not." Thorin mumbled under his breath trying to hide a smile. It felt good – too good – to be with Bilbo like this.

Thorin had been told to only walk around the halls of Rivendell once a day – at most – but these last two days walking with Bilbo had made him feel stronger each and every time, dare he say each and every step. There was something about Bilbo that Thorin found that just being by his side made him feel ease. This was the second walk of the day that they were taking together, and already he was feeling strong, and hungry. His appetite returning to him after days of eating nothing but soups.

Their earlier walk that morning had been a quick turn about around the halls, mostly quiet but a few words were shared then. To Thorin's surprise Bilbo didn't seem much of a morning person, and just that morning he had heard him mumbling on about how he'd rather take a bath and laze with breakfast in his room. He had almost felt bad, hiding behind his door – as he was waiting for the hobbit to join him – but when he saw Bilbo's face light up even just a little, when they locked gazes with each other, set something within him to life.

"You ready?" Bilbo asked, and Thorin hadn't realized they were already at the great hall. This afternoon's walk was to a meeting with the part of his kin that still stayed with him in Rivendell. There were many things they needed to discuss and now that he had more strength there was no more lazying in bed with Bilbo caring for him.

Thorin nodded and Bilbo opened the door, as he had been forbidden to use his right arm for anything other than lifting food to his mouth.

Balin and Dwalin were already sitting at the oval table, which was centered in the rounded room, to the left of the chair at the west end of the table – Lord Elrond was already seated at the east end of the table. Gandalf seated next to Elrond, and Fili to the left of the wizard. Oin was busy at a table to the far wall pouring everyone a small cup of tea while they waited. When Thorin stepped through the double wooden doors everyone looked his way and his kin smiled. Bilbo shut the door behind the both of them as they stepped through and Thorin took his seat at the west end of the table.

"You look stronger." Elrond commented with a respectful bow of his head. Bilbo sat in the empty chair to Thorin's right.

"Someone's doing a great job of _caring_ for you." Fili leaned one elbow on the table and winked over at Balin, obviously missing his younger brother who liked to joke just as much as he. Balin being the only one who still smirked at his jokes, where as everyone else was getting quite tired of them.

Thorin sighed, but didn't miss the slight coloring of Bilbo's cheeks.

"You have answers for me, Fili?" He glared at his nephew, Fili cleared his throat.

"Mm, yes." Straightening up he began to tell Thorin of all that had transpired starting the day he was lifted by the eagles. About how the four of them decided to follow their king to Rivendell only a few hours behind, but had made sure to leave the mountain in the hands of the rest of the company. Them along with the dwarves of the iron hills, knowing it would be secure and safe under their protection. He went on to explain what happened with Kili, and how he was alright and growing closer – and _closer_ – to Tauriel. A comment Elrond didn't miss the underlining joking tone, though his face showed not what he was thinking. Fili went on to explain that he had left Kili in charge, with Dain at his side and the rest of the company to speak for Thorin's half, and as Bilbo watched Thorin's face quite closely he wasn't sure what to make of his expression. He seemed to be calmly listening, but Bilbo feared at some point the damn would break and he would shout in anger about something.

"Nori and Ori have been helping Dale settle in a bit, though Kili says we didn't have much to offer. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur are getting the smithies and mines in running condition, and that the ironfoot have been helping keep things going on that end" Fili continued with a few remarks from the table adding in details here and there. "Gloin is helping Kili deal with Dain, who – last he told me – was trying to push things and control perhaps a bit too much." Fili was talking almost a mile a minute. There was so much to say and so much still left unsaid. Dwalin cut in telling of what he set up before following after Thorin, of how some of the Mirkwood elves were still camped out and how Bard was still ever persistent.

That was when the air became tense. Bilbo focused closer in on Thorin. They all knew how he'd felt about all this mere weeks ago, but that was due to a sickness he no longer had. Thank Yavanna. So Bilbo wondered would he still be reluctant and stubborn, or would he give what was owed. Bilbo himself had been unaware that the exchanges of gold and the starlight gems had already been made, as he hadn't been there for that conversation the week before between the other dwarves.

"And has anything been done yet?" Thorin's voice sounded tense but not necessarily angry. Still the dwarves approached cautiously, Elrond and Gandalf watched closely as well.

"It was too long of a wait to hold out for you, you understand?" Balin started, cautious. "There was much needed to be done and nothing to be had but gold."

"So..We, um.." Fili tip-toed his words out, a little nervous of his uncle's rage might show through. "Well, I, told Kili to honor the deals and promises made. If we are nothing, we are dwarves of our word." Though Bilbo saw the nervousness plain in his eyes he admired how Fili looked no where but Thorin's eyes, standing his ground and being firm in his choice.

"And the elves?" Thorin's face unreadable, not angry, nor relieved, just a still calm.

"Gave them back the gems, nothing more." Dwalin said flatly. He wasn't prone to like the elves either, but he knew when some things needed to be done. And he seemed quite done with all this cautious wording.

Everyone was silent and staring at Thorin.

"Very well." His deep voice echoed against the silence, though the walls were hardly present to reflect the sound. Bilbo felt himself release a breath he hadn't been holding, and when he closed his eyes for a moment he didn't catch the sideways glance Thorin had given him.

The conversation went on for at least an hour though it felt like much longer to Bilbo. They talked of the burial ceremony that was held without their king, Fili informed them of Dain's ever growing forcefulness. Of how Kili had sent a note stating there seemed to be more and more Ironfoot dwarves there than should be, and of how there was tension between said dwarves and the Mirkwood elves. And still, the congress between all eight of them went on. They spoke of what was next to come, and what Rivendell would do to help. Gandalf pitched in his thoughts every few sentences, though Bilbo remained silent. He had found it better – over the last almost two years – to observe and listen rather than make an opinion.

He was, after all, just a hobbit unaware of what dwarf life under the mountain was supposed to be. Knowing well enough of what life on the road with the thirteen of them was like, was to say the least, quite different from what their culture at its best would be. So he kept his mouth shut and waited to find out what would come next. Glad to just be there to witness it all.

The talking might have gone on even longer had it not been for the deep, and loud, rumble of Bilbo's stomach. All eyes turned to him and he felt heat rise and spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. Fili and Balin broke out in laughter.

"Oh master Baggins! What wonderful timing!" Fili was nearly falling out of his chair with laughter.

"I'd second that motion." Balin joked, as most of them secretly had been begging for lunch. Dwalin merely smirked and when Bilbo chanced a glance to Thorin he was met only with an understanding smile, blue eyes sparkling like stars in the night sky. It seemed to Bilbo that he was taking all this new in rather well, and felt a good meal was well deserved.

"Then lets end this so we may all enjoy a warm meal." Elrond had stood and nodded to Bilbo, secretly thankful the hobbit had indirectly ended all that endless chatter. Though he cared for the company of dwarves more than he would have ever admitted, their kind could talk for hours on end.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf left first, Gandalf mumbling about how he had preparations to make, though for what Bilbo was unsure. The rest of the company waited for Thorin to lead the way, out of respect.

A bit tired after all that thought and speaking, thinking, and planning Thorin stood and leaned on his stick though he tried to seem as though he didn't need it too much. Unconscious of how he waited until Bilbo was at his side before limping slightly to the open doors and down the halls. Lunch would be taken in a small gathering hall, as it had been the day before, and when they got there – finally after walking for a good long couple minutes – it seemed to be the same as they left it. All but the food they had eaten, the table was in the same position, the chairs just as they moved them, the lanterns handing on the over- hang and fallen leaves strewn all over the ground.

Taking their seats at the shortened tables made of stone, the six of them on cylinder seats around a circle table, it was not too long before the food was brought. The conversation that kept them while they waited was simple, speaking mainly of how hungry they each were. Thorin remembered how Bilbo had commented not two days ago how it was scenes like this that made Rivendell so beautiful to look at. And though he could agree, he was not blind, he still preferred the hall of Erebor. Hoping soon he would be able to show his hobbit just how magnificent they could be.

A mini feast is what was placed before them. Bilbo was so thankful too, now with Thorin eating solid food and as they all ate together Bilbo was finally finding his own appetite. Which was something remarked upon by both Thorin and Balin. Bilbo smiled slightly unaware of how much he'd made them worry.

"You got to make sure you keep that fluff about you." Fili teased poking at Bilbo's side – as he was sitting next to him. "Thorin doesn't like 'em too skinny." Then winked as he bit into a meaty leg of an animal Bilbo wasn't positive of what it actually was. Nor did he have time to think about it as he began coughing hard on the crumbly biscuit he'd grabbed off a silver tower, chocking and spitting out chunks of the bread onto the stone table. He hadn't expected to hear a comment like that out of the blue, but he should have known with Fili by his side he would be teased.

Without hesitation Thorin was patting gently on Bilbo's back and glared hard at Fili. Not for a minute was his nephew going to let up on his jokes, and though Thorin was slowly becoming aware of what everyone else saw he still did not want to spring it too fast onto the little hobbit. Especially when he wasn't exactly sure they were correct. Oh, Fili was definitely right about him not being happy Bilbo had lost weight, and he did in fact prefer to bed someone with a softness to the touch. But none of that needed to be said at the table, let alone before he had given himself time to think about what he wanted, or more of _who_ he wanted.

"Ah, just joking." Fili rolled his eyes – when Bilbo still wasn't looking – and patted the hobbit's shoulder.

But after that little remark Bilbo found it hard to eat to his hearts content, even as his stomach still grumbled. His heart was beating far to wildly for him to relax and with each bite he couldn't help but feel like everyone would think he was eating only to keep Thorin's interest. However much he knew that was just his paranoia talking in the back of his mind; but that thought only made him wonder to himself if he wanted the dwarf king's sole interest, which had him blushing lightly as heat rose to his face. _Oh Yavanna help me._

What a fool he had become.

The next day it was decided that they would pack up and head back to Erebor. Thorin needed to be with his people and he needed to get things under his own hands. Elrond's healer was still unsure if Thorin was wholly ready to be taking a trip like that just yet, but dwarf's were nothing if stubborn and their king was ready to get away from Rivendell. It had been a nice vacation of sorts but he longed for the stone halls of home.

He had been a bit surprised at Bilbo's own excitement. When he'd thought the hobbit would seem a bit sad at the news, instead he smiled warmly.

"It will be nice to see how everyone is doing." Bilbo had smiled directly at him, and Thorin had felt his chest tighten. Sighing to himself when the hobbit wasn't looking he was beginning to feel like a down right fool. Too much green air was going to his head, he needed to be in the deep of the mountain and centered on his home and people before he lost himself completely.

So the next hours were spent packing and preparing to venture on the morn. Ponies were given for the six of them, though they had suggested taking a carriage for Thorin – he had refused. And the last night they spent in Rivendell Bilbo got the best sleep he had in the last few weeks. His mind cleared of worry, at seeing Thorin be more like himself than ever. Knowing the worst was over and they could focus on fixing the things that were left too long to the chaos of a dragon. So much had left his hobbit shoulders he simply curled up in warm blankets and let himself relax into soft pillows, before he knew it he was fast asleep.

* * *

 **I'll post chapter 4 soon ^.^ Review and Favorite! Please, it helps keep me motivated and positive. Else I think no one likes what I write XD (I'm high maintenance ha ha ha.. T^T)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my lovelies! I'm so glad the few of you who have read this like it so far! I really appreciate all your attention! So Here's the next chapter! Things may seem a little OOC in this chapter, and it may seem like it happens fast, but next chapter will bring a new light to a lot of things. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **A New Journey**

* * *

Three days is all it took to get from Rivendell to the long lake. The ponies were strong and carried the dwarves – and Bilbo – well. Though the five of them insisted, quite often, that they take longer breaks Thorin had been eager to press onwards, and none of them could really blame him as they all felt much the same. Counting the minutes it would take to get back to the lonely mountain, Erebor their true home. Once they reached Mirkwood a band of elves – who had apparently been notified by Lord Elrond – had come to escort them safely to the other side of the forest. There _were_ still webs covering the top of the under-tree line and many spiders roamed freely. Bilbo still didn't like the way the forest felt, but at least they made it safely beyond the forest lines. And on the eve of the third day they finally made it to the long lake. With Erebor in sight Thorin seemed to have a new found strength, which made Bilbo feel a bit more at ease but he was still very concerned about the dwarf.

They could all see how Thorin was pushing himself much too hard, even though he insisted he was fine and didn't use his right arm too much, it was plain on his face just as the hard lines of stress and the paleness were. Bilbo kept his new pony close to Thorin's side, and constantly made sure he was, at the very least, drinking the fresh water Rivendell had supplied them with. The dwarf made it verbally apparent he did not care for the over protective motherly-like worry, but everyone else was chuckling under their own breath. Thorin was in pain but he still was trying too hard to hide what was so obvious – well to everyone but Bilbo.

Fili was sure he'd made his teasing apparent with each comment, trying to hint that there was something on both sides, but Balin could see it wasn't giving the right impression on either of the targets. Thorin was sure they were only teasing Bilbo because his cheeks reddened so easily, and Bilbo thought his feelings were perhaps too obvious where as Thorin might only see him as a friends – surly. Balin was prone to sighs of frustration as they ventured on their ponies, wondering when these two clueless fools would finally look at each other and see what everyone else could.

They stopped at the Long lake, with the ashen remains of lake town glittering off the setting sun, for the third night. Thorin needed a good rest, Bilbo wouldn't let him refuse any longer, and everyone else was quite in need of a break from saddles as well. They set up camp with three tents, two in each, which was something unplanned and not truly brought to Bilbo's attention until after dinner. Oin had brought a few things along from Rivendell, just enough for them to cook a simple stew, and Bilbo – with his hobbit cooking skills – made a mostly veggie stew. Oin had also brought medicines to keep a watch on Thorin, as Bilbo sat in front of the fire that Dwalin and Fili had crafted together with the cast iron pot hung above the burning pyramid of small logs stirring the broth, Oin tended to Thorin's wounds. Thorin was doing much better than earlier in the week, but all the riding was tiring him out, as was plain to see.

Oin made him lean against a log close to the fire as he peeked at his wound on his shoulder, applying a quite salve to make sure he fights fever and infection. Giving him a medicinal tea he had brewed over the fire, before Bilbo started cooking, he handed it to Thorin as they waited patiently.

"You have to take care of yourself, Thorin." Oin spoke quietly, knowing if any concern was raised it would worry the little hobbit. "We're just in sight of home, so slow down a bit. It's not going anywhere." They all cared for the mountain immensely but it would mean nothing if they couldn't take care of those dusty stone halls with Thorin to lead them.

Thorin only grunted in response. He hadn't, in truth, taken his eyes off Bilbo for what seemed like days; only not watching him when it wasn't possible to keep him in his sights. Something had been bothering him, driving him nearly insane as he was left with nothing but his thoughts to mull over as they rode. He knew he should be planning, thinking on what needed to be done within the mountain, charting out his course of action once he was on his throne once again. But he couldn't think of anything but the hobbit, hovered over the spot watching the broth boil slowly.

What was bothering him so much wasn't anything Bilbo had done, in fact it was something within himself that was making his anger fester. Every time he made eyes contact with those hazel orbs and he watched the expression change from distracted to pure joy; his eyes would sparkle and his lips would turn up in a smile that made Thorin's heart beat hard against his chest, while his stomach clenched tight. Fighting the urge to smile back he ended up glaring each time, and though he could see it was starting to confuse the hobbit so much that he was beginning to avoid eye contact, Thorin still didn't like what was happening to himself.

When the hell did he become so enamored with someone else? Thorin had always prided himself a dwarf with strong conviction and unwavering focus, but now he was overridden by the desire to stay by the hobbits side and forgo all other responsibilities. Which no matter how tempting the hobbit was, he could never allow himself that luxury; even if Bilbo was the softest creature he'd ever seen. Even if those honey curls flowed so gently he found his hands craving to touch the locks as they bounced slightly in the breeze that blew over the lake. Even if the small hobbit had the courage of a dwarf regardless of his comfortable upbringing. Even though he had shown such loyalty throughout the journey to Erebor and even with complications of the arkenstone, although he was beyond thankful to his kin for not abandoning him when he was consumed with the desire for gold; it was Bilbo – and Bilbo alone – who had the courage to do what he thought was right. Despite Bilbo telling him – twice now – that he had already forgave Thorin for his actions, he still deeply regretted how he spoke to the hobbit that day. Bilbo had not deserved the treatment he had given, and Thorin did not deserve the forgiveness he was getting from the little hobbit. But Mahal did it make his heart thump hard, pumping warm blood fast through his body every time he was near the half-ling.

Thorin was definitely in trouble.

xXx

When the stew was done Bilbo handed out the wooden bowls they had stuffed in the pack they had brought, one pack of three, and held onto his own and Thorin's only filling the two after the others had filled theirs. Coming to sit by the dwarf's side against the log – Oin having left as soon as Bilbo got there – he held out the steaming bowl to Thorin.

"Sorry its not much, I know you must be sick of potatoes by now." Bilbo apologized. For the last three days they'd been eating the same stew, for it was the quickest thing to make and it was all they had brought with them. Even knowing there would be a feast when they got back it still felt like the cooked meats they would eat then were miles and miles from them. Thorin grunted in response, taking his bowl carefully from the hobbit.

At first they ate in silence. The broth was warm and seasoned well, the potatoes and carrots soft. Luckily this evening Dwalin had killed two rabbits to add to their food, but thanks to the winter that was harsher this side of the misty-mountains the rabbits hardly had any meat on them. Bilbo then spoke up feeling the silence between them a bit awkward.

"H-..How is your arm?" Bilbo hadn't thought of what to say when he decided to speak, so he was left with only what first popped into his head. Thorin didn't even glance at him as he spoke.

"Better."

Bilbo felt there was something now between them that he hadn't felt earlier that day, and couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he had done something wrong in the past hour or more. However he knew better than to ask, if all those months with Thorin had taught him anything was that the dwarf was not the type to open up when tired, if at all. So they finished their supper in silence.

Fili and Dwalin cleaned up the cook-spit and put more logs on the fire to keep away the cold. Balin and Oin went ahead into the first small tent at the north of the fire, Fili and Dwalin would share the middle one, which left Bilbo and Thorin to share the last. Bilbo was only nervous for the awkward silence between them, feeling as though for what ever reason the dwarf was giving him the cold shoulder. Attempting to help the dwarven king stand, which was help Thorin hardly accepted but Bilbo wouldn't back away, then waited for him to enter first.

The two wool bed rolls had been rolled out were not but a few inches apart from each other. The closer they were the warmer the two of them would be, but the tent itself was also forcing the rolls to lay close as they were rather small. Thorin was already laying himself down, not stripping off any of his clothes and grabbed the first of the folded fur blankets. He lay with his back to Bilbo's roll and the hobbit couldn't help but sigh. It would seem the dwarf had no intention of talking to him any this night, even though just the night before they had spoken quite a lot. When they'd camped in the edge area of the forest, all of them sleeping under the stars with the elves taking turns on watch, Bilbo and Thorin had spoken softly to each other.

Of course the whole camp could hear them whispering and all pretended to sleep while they tried to listen in. Though it was hardly anything of note, which they were talking about, but just sharing tales they knew about the stars and how they seemed brighter closer to the mountain. Bilbo had spoken fondly of the fireworks Gandalf used to bring to the shire, and wondered if perhaps he'd show them at the mountain. Bilbo wished for all his dwarven friends to be able to see the magnificence of the fireworks Gandalf made.

But their last night before entering Erebor once more, was spent in silence. Bilbo had curled up and just stared at Thorin's back, watching his shoulders slowly move with the movement of his breathing, until he finally caved into sleep, unaware that Thorin himself was wide awake fighting growing urges within himself that were becoming increasingly hard to suppress.

The dead silence of air around them and the coldness of the morning that Bilbo woke to seemed to be of insignificance after they arrived – finally – at the stone halls of the Lonely Mountain. The gate had been rebuilt to its former glory, as Bilbo observed as they approached closer; the six of them were greeted warmly by a small guard duty and Kili – with Dain not far behind. It was a small welcome party – as Kili explained after tackling his brother nearly to the ground – because they were sure the six of them would want time to relax after the long journey. A shorter journey then Kili – and Dain by extension, whom did not fail to let everyone know he was not happy with the sudden return – had expected them to make. Apparently Elrond and Gandalf had sent a messenger bird with the estimated arrival time of the returning Thorin party, Bilbo was impressed.

Kili had fully healed from his minor injuries, as he explained to both Fili and Thorin as they took the head of the group into the mountain halls. Bilbo let himself fall to the back of the crowd, though he wanted to remain by Thorin's side he found his exhaustion getting the better of him. Being further away meant he could only catch part of what was being talked over, but he caught the important parts. Thorin took in information that had for the most part already been passed to them from the mountain to Rivendell, but the dwarf wanted to hear it from Kili himself. Then a meeting was called, with most of the original company called to be there as well as Dain and some of his captains.

Before Bilbo and the rest of the dwarves were left without the permission to be present, though Bilbo was assured he could be there he opted out, he noticed a quick exchange between Dwalin and Ori. Barely a fleeting touch, but it made him smile sadly. He was sure he was probably the only one who had been picking up on the signals between the two of them for quite a long-long time now, though he did have his suspicions that Nori knew.

With a meeting fast in track and the few of the company left to lead on the instructions of earlier Bilbo was shown his quarters, a small span of connected rooms that would be his for as long as he wished to stay with them. The rooms, as Bofur was guiding and telling him about, were built just for Bilbo on the end of the royal wing. Not directly adjacent to the royal family, but very close to the durin house extended. Bilbo felt like it was much to much for him, but smiled and thanked the dwarf. Bofur patted his shoulder, seeing how tired the hobbit was, and left him to his own devices with one last bit about how guards would soon be posted on the hall should he need anything.

Although Bilbo did wish to explore few connecting rooms he would learn to call home he felt exhaustion overwhelm him and he decided to just call it a day. Finding the bed in the far left wall, close to a hearth already burning, he climbed up the one stone step and into the much too large four post bed. Furs covered the mattress and the blankets underneath were thick and soft. Bilbo sighed as he shifted under the blankets finding his comfortable spot curled up under so much warmth. He found it wasn't too hard to fall asleep, and only thought how hard it would be to get himself out again.

As it would turn out, over the next few days, it was becoming increasingly harder each time to pull himself out of bed. Bilbo did his best to make himself available without seeming too obvious, being near the great halls when Thorin was busy tending to throne duties making sure if Thorin came out they'd have time to talk, and yet somehow the dwarf king managed to avoid him each and every time. He had also tried to talk to the guards posted near his rooms to get them to inform him of when Thorin would return to his rooms, but the newly returned dwarf hadn't at all in the last few days.

Bilbo was starting to get self conscious and rather unsure of what to do. By the fourth day of not having one chance to talk to Thorin, nor more than a passing glance of the dwarf, Bilbo decided to go get advice. As it was either that or he would have to go seek out Thorin face-to-face, and he just wasn't ready for that.

Things had been advancing fast in Erebor and most of his dwarven friends were as keeping themselves busy, as there was a lot to tend to still and a lot that had been already done. Bilbo was impressed with how much work they had accomplished in the four days he'd been here, not to mention all that had been tended to already while they weren't there.

The throne room had been brought to its former glory as tapestries were rehung and statues polished, carvings in the stone pillars touched up as years of damage had worn away at the edges. Though truth be told Bilbo had only been there once in the last four days, when he thought he might try and talk to Thorin the second day back but quickly retreated upon just seeing the dwarf from such a long distance. His stomach had clenched so tight he was sure he would barf, so he chose to run instead.

Two of the great halls had been remade, the statues of great dwarves past re-carved and put back together, while the broken tables that once lay shattered and burnt on the floor had since been cleared out and new stone carved tables replaced. The stone taken from most of the rubble that lay about the mountain molded back together, the carvings so beautiful that Bilbo wasn't sure it would be right to simply eat off of. They were works of dwarven art, even though they hadn't been used yet for their intended purpose and would soon serve as wonderful tables for the feasts Bilbo was sure would be hosted along with any other celebrations, and Bilbo hated that they may – in such occasions – be a little mistreated.

The rooms that had been prepared were lovely as well, though nothing like his smial back in the shire, they were warm and cozy. The fire place in each room had shafts leading out and up, the dark stone of the mountain reflecting light like the night sky. Although his rooms were slightly different – at least form the others he had bothered to explore – they still had the same styles. Bilbo's personal rooms were much smaller, which he was sure was an attempt to make him feel more at home, and he appreciated all that they had tried to do. However, he hadn't had the effort to decrate any of the bookshelves that had been put up, nor had he bothered to set up anything else of his that was present in the moutain. He knew eventually he would gather the things he so desired for comforts in his home, and maybe even get a few things back from Bad-End; but somehow he just found he didn't have the energy to do anything. Well, anything beyond trying to just be in a hall that Thorin might pass through. Though that was going _really_ well so far.

Which was why he had decided to seek out guidance. He could have gone to Balin, who would always give him honest answers, but he was also likely to confront Thorin with what ever Bilbo presented in front of him, and Bilbo didn't want to make the dwarf unavailable to the king as he knew Thorin would not be able to spare his wisdom. He also could have gone to Bofur, who over the last couple days had been checking up on him, but Bofur wasn't exactly the closest to Thorin and he may not have had the best insight. So that left only one option, well actually two. Fili and Kili. Though they were pranksters at heart they knew Thorin well, and would know how to approach or deal with him when angry. So with his targets in mind he set out, leaving his room on the mid afternoon of the fourth day back in Erebor.

It took little under an hour to find them within the giant mountain, each new hall opened and cleaned enlarged the whole of Erebor and Bilbo often found himself getting lost. But he did eventually find the two brothers in some sort of armory that was being fixed and repaired, a room that had been not too far from throne room and major halls. A pair of guards had let him know the two princes would be in this area, and he hadn't needed to look for too long.

"Fili, Kili?" Bilbo called out as he stepped through the iron doors and into the large room where the stone walls were being decorated with armor stands and weapon displays, the brothers were busy taking knew pieces freshly forged in the mountain's smithies so it would be ready in case war came to their door again.

"Bilbo?" Kili turned first and looked concerned.

"Whats wrong?" Fili asked as he took a step toward the hobbit. After spending so much time together in Rivendell he knew there could only be one thing that worried Bilbo as much as his face was showing.

"Uh, no. Nothing, well, not really." Bilbo glanced around nervously his fists clenching and un-clenching at his sides, clearly unsure whether or not he wanted to speak his mind.

"Are you alright? Is Thorin alright?!" Kili stepped forward growing concerned as well, both brothers seeing straight through Bilbo. Bilbo squinted and looked confused.

"Why? No, I mean yes he's fine, but why would you think he's not?" Bilbo looked side-long at the bothers for a moment, not understanding how his nervousness made them sure Thorin was the cause – even though it truly was. Both brother's looked to each other and smirked before looked back to Bilbo with more relaxed now, and more patient.

"So what's up master hobbit?" Fili teased as he stood relaxed with an elbow on Kili's shoulder.

"Er well.." Bilbo hesitated again. "I had something I wanted to ask you both." Bilbo, with his confidence lessening. _Perhaps this isn't a good idea._ Bilbo thought to himself, but he'd come this far so there was no turning back. "There's something I think I may have done wrong."

Kili squinted, confused and Fili sighed.

"Bilbo, I highly doubt you could have done anything to upset _anyone_."

"What does Uncle say?" Kili added. Bilbo sighed, knowing this was a mistake but what else could he do? He had already wasted so much time just wandering the halls hoping to get a chance to talk to Thorin, all the while what ever had made Thorin angry could be getting worse.

"Its Thorin that I've upset." Bilbo admitted softly not looking up from the stone floor. Fili and Kili were silent for a moment then Kili scoffed and Fili moved forward to put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"I highly doubt that master Bilbo." He smiled softly when Bilbo looked up. "Tell us what happened." Bilbo sighed but nodded, they walked him over to the benches in the middle of the room and the three sat together with Bilbo in the middle.

Bilbo began where Fili remembered them arriving in Erebor, but mentioned Thorin's oddness that last night they were by the lake. And continued on with how even after Thorin has continuously avoided Bilbo's presence all together. Though he quietly admitted he hadn't directly gone up to the dwarf king yet, as he was much to nervous to have Thorin yell at him.

"I just..I'm not sure what could have happened, but he is most definitely avoiding me. So what do I do?" Bilbo looked up to both the brothers, worry on his face. Fili waited a moment, humming softly as he thought.

"Well I don't think you actually did anything wrong."

"Yea, not likely." Kili added.

"But-"

"No Bilbo." Fili continued when the hobbit tried to protest. "I'm not sure why he is avoiding you, if he his, but I know its not something you could have done." Patting the hobbit's shoulder he smiled, hoping to himself that his foolish uncle would soon confess or do something about the small hobbit who cared so obviously. It was painful to watch the two of them do this dance.

"Its best if you just talk to him directly." Kili added patting his other shoulder, smiling his goofy smile.

Bilbo sighed and stared at his feet for a long moment, knowing they were right was different then having the courage to do it. Looking up he stared at each brother, they were kind enough to listen to him and offer him advice but he wasn't sure if he could truly just walk up and ask Thorin what was the matter between them. He wasn't scared of the dwarf king, and he hadn't ever really been, but he feared making what ever was wrong worse. He had already seen Thorin at his worst with dragon sickness, and though he highly doubted Thorin was in its thralls again he feared risking offense to the king he cared for.

Bilbo could feel nervous sweat build on the back on his neck as his heart raced in his chest. Just thinking about Thorin and the way the dwarf made him feel brought butterflies to his stomach. Rubbing his face trying to hide the heat he was sure was showing on his face, knowing the two princes would tease him for blushing.

"But..What would I even say?" Bilbo barely whispered and the two brothers perked up, seeing their chance to tamper with things in the way they loved so much.

"Oh it'll be easy!" Kili began, passing a knowing glance to his older brother, Fili gave a quick understanding nod.

"First you gotta find him, when he's alone. Or at least nearly." Fili pondered knowing his uncle would probably keep Dwalin or Balin at his side while dealing with Erebor's issues. "Then.."Fili let his words drop so Kili could continue.

"You start by complimenting his hair!" Kili said his voice pitching with excitement and Fili smacked the back of his head.

"No, by saying something about what he's doing for Erebor." Fili glared at Kili, muttering under his breath that his brother was an idiot. Yes they might tease Bilbo a bit, and maybe give him slightly bold advice, but in no way did he want to risk what was so obviously between this hobbit and his uncle. Kili needed to reign in his meddlesome tendencies. Kili groaned through his chuckles.

"Yea, feed his ego a bit." Kili groaned a little rolling his eyes, like his uncle needed a higher horse. "But.." Kili dragged out the word as he gave a side long glance to Bilbo. "You might get his attention better if you compliment something a little more personal." Kili gave a wink, the joke passing over Bilbo's head.

"But why would that help?" Bilbo looked back and forth between the princes unsure of how this was supposed to help.

"Well obviously to butter him up." Fili chuckled. "You're never going to get him to talk if he's all tense, so you have to break the ice." Bilbo sighed, it sounded like he had a difficult encounter ahead of him.

"But you're sure that its not something I did?" Bilbo still wasn't convinced. Kili sighed and wrapped his arm around Bilbo's neck pulling him in for a rough hug.

"Trust us master hobbit, that uncle of mine couldn't be mad at you if he tried." Kili winked yet again and Bilbo simply shook his head.

"I'm not sure I won't mess up somehow." Bilbo was finding it hard to find his courage, But Fili and Kili stood him up from the bench and began walking him to the door of the armory, or more like shoving him to it.

"Well, then, we better go find him now." Fili pushed on Bilbo's back while Kili held Bilbo's wrist and pulled him forward.

"Yes, don't want loose what courage you do have and waste your life away in your room, like you have been." Kili chuckled with a pointed glance down at Bilbo, of course everyone had been keeping quiet tabs on him and Thorin, just to see what was going on between them.

"Wait, but-!" Bilbo started panicking a little as the brother's guided him a bit forcefully down the windy halls of Erebor. Though if he were to be honest with himself, he would probably never get the courage to do this on his own, so the princes were truly helping him.

After a few long minutes of wandering around and a few questions to the guards raguarding their uncles where-abouts, with the princes never taking their hands of Bilbo's wrists knowing if they did he'd run, they finally found him in the throne room. Bilbo and been finally released and shoved through the small wood-and-iron door that lead down the side pathway to the large, newly restored throne. The arkenstone shined once more above the seat of the king, and Bilbo could help but feel a sense of dread as he slowly approached. He couldn't help but worry, wondering if perhaps Thorin was once more affected by its curse, but as his feet took slow steps closer he could see Thorin's face clearer and saw that other than a stern look full of irritation – or so Bilbo assumed – he looked normal.

Before the dwarf looked up as he approached he had been glancing off to Balin who stood to his left and was in the middle of telling him something rather important – Bilbo guessed – but he hadn't truly tried to listen. He'd been lost in those tired spring-water pools, but was painfully aware of the stiffness that filled Thorin's eyes and tightened his mouth as he saw Bilbo walking towards him. Bilbo hesitated, debating running away as his hand twitched and clenched against his trousers, feeling once more that urge to throw up.

"Ah, laddie. What can I help you with?" Balin said with a friendly smile after a long pause where Thorin stayed silent. Bilbo took another hesitant step forward and stood at the bottom of the steps and looked up at Balin.

"Ah, well, I was hoping to talk to Thorin...actually.." Bilbo let his eyes wander over to the dwarven king but Thorin was holding his gaze elsewhere. A sharp ping of pain flew through Bilbo's heart. Why was Thorin acting so odd, Bilbo wondered, maybe he had done something truly unforgiving.

Balin nodded understandingly and looked hard at Thorin, clearing his throat to get the stubborn-hardheaded dwarf's attention. When he finally looked their way again his face was set in stone, unreadable.

"Heed my advice." Was all Balin said as he stepped away and began walking out of the throne room, the two left in silence and stayed silent until Balin was securely out of the door. Bilbo knew he would have to speak first but his mind was so clouded with nervous panic and all he could hear was his own heart beating loudly in his ears.

"uhm.." Bilbo shifted on his feet avoiding Thorin's gaze, unsure if he would even look his way. "Well, the thing is.." _why was it so hard to find the words?!_ Bilbo tried to remember what the princes had said. "I've noticed the changes around here.." Bilbo cleared his throat nervously and chanced to glance up at Thorin, and of course the stubborn headed dwarf was not looking his way. "It's amazing how much you've accomplished, already." Bilbo bravely kept his eyes trained on Thorin, though his voice wavered a bit.

For a few moments the dwarf king said nothing, but then he finally turned his gaze and Bilbo saw something swimming in Thorin's blue orbs but couldn't place what emotion it was. Though he spoke not, the unreadable stare making Bilbo even more nervous. He didn't know what to do with these kind of reactions. Bilbo nervously took a step forward onto the first stone carved up-step.

"Thorin.. I" Bilbo started but licked his lips as they suddenly felt dry, his eyes darting around the hall quickly. "I am sorry..If I have done anything to offend or upset you." His voice quite and low, as worry and shame filled him. If he truly had done something he was ashamed of himself for not knowing he had, and not being able to offer a true apology.

"What?" Thorin's voice was gruff and sounded confused, and echoed in the dead silence of the hall. Bilbo looked back up at him meeting unsure sky blue swirling eyes, the color he couldn't get out of his head and found himself wishing he could stare into them forever.

"Well, I.." Clearing his throat again his heart pounded so hard he was sure Thorin would hear it. "I don't always realize when I've done something I shouldn't, or sometimes my tongue gets ahead of my mind. So, I just.." Bilbo gulped. "If I have said something, I wanted to clear the air and tell you I'm truly sorry. I've never meant to cause you offense or harm." Bilbo tried his best to convey his honest apology.

Thorin stared hard down at him, his brow furrowed into a harsh line, Bilbo was sure he'd only made it worse now. _Oh Yavanna, let me disappear._

"Master Ba-.." His voice came out strained, but he sighed then took a deep breath before continuing. "Bilbo, what in Mahal's name are you speaking of?" His face released some of its tension but still stared unsure down at Bilbo.

"Uh, well." Bilbo started even more unsure and confused than before. "You've been avoiding me?" Bilbo spoke, though he was sure it was a fact he asked it as a question to just clarify Thorin's actions these last few days. "I was sure I'd done something to anger you..." He added his voice quiet. Thorin sighed deeply again as his shoulders relaxed slightly.

Without speaking he moved from where he sat in the throne and came down to the step in front of Bilbo, leaving them only a few inches apart. He stared down at Bilbo his face still unreadable, his mouth a relaxed line, but his eyes sparkled in the torche's glow against the stone walls. Bilbo could feel his heart about to fly out his chest and was sure his short breaths were loud enough for Thorin to hear. Was it too obvious that he was nervous? Bilbo hoped not, he didn't want to bring any more complication into this situation.

"Bilbo.." There was a softness in his voice as it rumbled over Bilbo like soft thunder through rain clouds. "If I have been absent from your presence it is _only_ because there is much to be done." He kept his eyes trained on Bilbo. "You have done nothing wrong, so do not for one minute think you are causing me any discomfort."

Bilbo audibly gulped, feeling his heart only race faster. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the look in Thorin's eyes, but he couldn't place it either. It was almost like getting slapped by a quick and cold winter after having enjoyed a warm summer. The change in the dwarven king was almost too much.

"So you are not angry with me?" Bilbo heard himself asking, loosing control on his thoughts. But so lost he was in Thorin's eyes he didn't notice the slight movement of the dwarf's hand, as if he wanted to reach up and touch his hair but decided not to.

"No." Thorin said simply, his voice low and soft. Bilbo sighed with relief before he could stop himself.

"Then would it be possible.." His nose twitched out of nervous habit. "To.." Bilbo hesitated not wanting to seem demanding when Thorin had a whole kingdom to worry over. "Well, to visit with you, for supper.." Bilbo spoke so softly he wasn't even sure he had said it out loud, but as soon as he said it he realized how foolish and silly it was to ask. "Er, well I mean, I know you're busy, but maybe we could share a meal later in the week or even with just everyone else.." Bilbo felt an embarrassed panic rise in him, he knew he needed to shut his mouth but he couldn't. "It doesn't have to be.. just us.." Finally managing to bite his tongue into silence he could feel the heat on his cheeks.

It was something Bilbo had been hoping to do since arriving once again in Erebor, as he had shared large meals with most from the company already. But Thorin had not joined any of them, as he was tending to his duties – or so Balin had worded it but at those times Bilbo had been sure he was only avoiding him. And though he was glad to hear that it was not the case, whether or not he wholly believed it wasn't the issue, but it still felt like they needed time to resolve any issues between them further.

"Yes." Though the answer itself was short, as many of Thorin's replies tended to be, there was a gentleness in his gruff voice that Bilbo did not hear often and each time made his stomach do flips. Bilbo felt his cheeks turn up in a smile he could not stop, which only grew larger as he watched Thorin's lips turn up slightly as well. Despite making a fool of himself Thorin did not tease him or reject the offer, and Bilbo tried not to look too deeply into that fact.

"Well, then." Bilbo spoke with new found courage. "Tea is at four'o'clock, always. And supper taken at eight." He spoke as an open invitation, not wanting to probe his desires any further, but he could not help the happiness that spilled onto his face. Feeling as though at least half of his nervous worry had left him, by just a few simple words from Thorin.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please please please please review! It helps fuel me and I tend to run low. I love feedback and lovely words! I know that's needy but please! T^T Thank you all for your time spent reading! Until Next time!**


End file.
